


Hunger

by UnderwaterGem



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, betterprompts prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterGem/pseuds/UnderwaterGem
Summary: ‘I wasn’t hungry. Well, not for what they were serving.’





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> **BetterPrompts** \- _‘I wasn’t hungry. Well, not for what they were serving.’_

M-21 could see the drool practically sliding down from the corner of Kentas’ mouth as they entered the house. He sniffed the air and felt his stomach tighten at whatever Seira was making for dinner. It smelt delicious and he couldn’t wait to dig in. After the recent spar he had with Kentas, he was particularly starving.

“Smells so good,” Kentas looked his lips and looked at M-21 with hunger in his eyes.

M-21 nodded and smiled as they walked further into the house after switching their shoes for the pink slippers. “Yes, Seira’s cooking does always smell good. You’ll love the taste even better.”

He felt Kentas stop short, but the werewolf was already moving by the time M-21 turned to look at him. He noticed the quizzical look on Kentas’ face and blinked as something crossed Kentas’ expression before it cleared as Tao seemed to materialize out from nowhere. The tech enthusiast slipped an arm around M-21’s shoulder and squeezed.

“It’s about time you two came back! So, how was the date?” Tao teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

M-21 rolled his eyes as Kentas blinked at the unfamiliar term. “It was a spar, not a date.”

“And a good one. You’re getting stronger, M-21.” Kentas complimented.

M-21 felt something inside of him swell and he smiled at Kentas, who perked up and beamed back at him. “Same for you, Kentas. I feel we’re finally at the same strength level now.”

Kentas froze and his eyes widen, a blush overtaking his cheeks before he laughed happily. M-21 noted the strange blush and filed it away to ask later.

Tao nearly squealed and ran away shouting, “Takeo! It’s happening! You owe me!”

M-21 watched him go with an upward tilt of his mouth before shaking his head at Tao’s antics. Whatever bet he and Takeo had, M-21 was sure he’ll learn of it soon. Tao was a heavy bragger when it came to winning bets.

“Come on, let’s shower and get ready for dinner. I saw how close you were to nearly drooling, the faster we get done, the faster we could sit down at the table to eat.”

Kentas nodded and quickly fell into step with him. M-21 could feel Kentas’ gaze on him, but each time he looked at the werewolf, he would quickly look away. M-21 merely raised an eyebrow before pushing the strange behavior away.

It was as M-21 reached his room, and where they would need to separate so Kentas can shower in his own room when Kentas placed a large hand on M-21’s shoulder. M-21 turn toward Kentas quizzically before his eyes widen when Kentas leaned in and nuzzled his neck tenderly.

“It wasn’t the food that had me ‘drooling’. You always smell good after we spar.” Kentas whispered hotly before flicking a tongue out to taste the cooling sweat on M-21’s now flushing neck. “I wasn’t hungry. Well, not for what they were serving.”

And with a final swipe of his tongue, Kentas left M-21 standing at his door with a blushing face and his heart thundering, wondering what the hell just happened and what it meant for them. Something good, he hoped with a small smile as he opened the door to his room to shower. His heart pounding away at his chest. He really hoped it meant good things for them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** I love it, but then I don’t! I’m not used to writing something that’s not jammed pack with more thoughts! Maybe these little prompts are what I need to mix thoughts and actions in perfectly instead of letting thoughts overrun it all! If anyone also wants to take a crack at these prompts, they’re on a tumblr blog called _‘betterprompts’_!
> 
> Hoped you all enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it! I love them and this pairing so much! It’s my OTP for M-21!  
> .  
> 


End file.
